El sabor de sus labios
by TomoeCjan
Summary: Pequeño oneshot de mi pareja favorita del anime, mi delicada flor Hinata y el sexy Sasuke, espero que lo disfruten.


_**El sabor de sus labios**_

Era un tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Tokyo, a pesar de ser una lugar acelerado y lleno de gente, en ese pequeño café se respiraba tranquilidad y paz, tal y como le gusta a Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de cabello azabache y piel blanca, una Blancanieves versión masculina y 2.0, un hombre guapo sin duda. Él apreciaba la tranquilidad y la paz, ya que raramente podía disfrutar de ella ya que cierto rubio hiperactivo siempre estaba con él, esta ocasión no era diferente pero gracias a que Sakura, su amiga y pseudo novia del dobe de su amigo, había dejado inconsciente al rubio, el podría por lo menos disfrutar de cinco minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

No se encontraba solo en esa cafetería, con el estaban los antes mencionados, Sakura y Naruto, también estaban Ino, Sai, los hermanos Sabaku no y las hermanas Hyuga, todos ellos conversaban tranquilamente y en un tono de voz moderado y para nada molesto. Sasuke tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto fuera de la cafetería, cualquiera que lo viese diría que esta reflexionando sobre algo muy profundo, pero la realidad distaba de ser así. El moreno estaba partiéndose la cabeza gracias a cierta Hyuga de cabellos azulados y es que hace poco se había dado cuenta de que la chica le gustaba y si bien fue duro para él admitirlo, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos.

El rubio Namikaze volvía lentamente en si y susurraba algo como "ramen querido no te vayas, no me dejes solo, prometo que cambiare tan solo no me dejes" a veces se pregunta que demonios ocurría en la cabeza de Naruto, después intentaba hacerse una vaga idea y rápidamente la desechaba, su amigo era muy pervertido y anormal, no necesitaba traumatizarse mas con los pensamientos del rubio, había tenido suficiente con ese beso accidental que se habían dado a los doce años, todavía algunos pensaban que era gay.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - Grito el rubio despertándose de repente y sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa, incluso Gaara que era una de las personas mas centradas y poco perturbables, derramo unas gotas del té que estaba tomando gracias a la sorpresa que les dio el rubio.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa dobe?

- Que tengo una idea, teme

- Si bien eso es un acontecimiento interesante ya que pensaste, no veo por qué tanto alboroto - Dijo Hanabi burlándose de Naruto

- Hanabi - Dijo Hinata apenada, a veces la chiquilla, no tan chiquilla ya que tenia 15 años, resultaba ser un poco insolente.

- ¡Hina chan! ¡Teme! - Grito el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro - Pondremos a prueba sus capacidades para adivinar sabores

- No entiendo - Dijo la ojiluna

- Ven te explico - Y sacando un enorme pañuelo naranja de su bolsillo comenzó su explicación - Te tapare los ojos con este pañuelo - Le vendo los ojos mientras seguía con su explicación - Luego te daremos a probar un poco de pastel de algún sabor y tu tienes que adivinar de que sabor es, eso también va contigo teme - El rubio saco otro pañuelo del bolsillo y se dispuso a ponérselo a su amigo que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke nunca se prestaría voluntariamente para algo así, cuando vio la sonrisa de Hinata y escucho un "Sera divertido competir con Uchiha san" accedió sin rechistar, si ella quería jugar a ese ridículo juego, quien era él para impedírselo. Naruto le vendo los ojos a Sasuke y todos pudieron ver las doblen intenciones en el rubio, todos excepto Hinata y Sasuke que tenían los ojos vendados, que comience el juego.

Naruto tomo un poco de pastel y lo coloco suavemente sobre los labios de Hinata y después lo retiro - Dime Hina chan de qué sabor es - Hinata paso la lengua por sus labios y rápidamente adivino el sabor - Es pastel de fresas - respondió con confianza - Muy bien Hina chan - dijo el rubio - ahora es tu turno teme

- Es de chocolate - Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera haber probado el pastel

- Teme ni siquiera te he dado el pastel - Dijo el rubio

- Si pero conociéndote puedo afirmar que es de chocolate - Dijo Sasuke con superioridad

- Tsk idiota - Dijo Naruto - Hina chan el teme adivino así que es tu turno - El rubio tomo otro trozo de pastel pero esta vez en vez de acercarlo a los labios de la chica , le pidió a ella que se acercara, Hinata se inclino sobre la mesa y probo el pastel.

- Tiramisu - Dijo Hinata

- ¡Hina chan eres muy buena en esto! - Grito el rubio

- Come pastel todas las noches - Dijo Hanabi - No sé como no engorda

- Teme ahora tú - Naruto esperaba que el idiota de su amigo por lo menos probara ese pastel, sabia que odiaba el dulce pero el no había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que accediera participar en su juego, aunque si hubiese sido necesario, lo habría hecho, el teme y Hina chan tenían que estar juntos y el seria la celestina que los ayudaría.

- Torta borracha - Dijo el chico otra vez si haber probado el pastel

- Teme eso no se vale, tienes que probar el pastel - Dijo el rubio - Ademas ¿como adivinaste?

- Puedo oler el ron a esta distancia, no necesito probarla - respondió Sasuke - ¿Ya terminamos con esto?

- Una mas y ya - Dijo Naruto - Pero esta vez es el que adivine primero - Hizo que ambos chicos vendados se pararan de sus asientos y se sentaran uno al lado del otro - Tienen que acercarse lentamente y probar el trozo de pastel.

- Naruto kun no se en que dirección esta el pastel - Dijo Hinata

- En esta dirección - Dijo el rubio, tomo la cabeza de sus amigos y la giro haciendo que quedaran frente a frente unos escasos treinta centímetros entre boca y boca - Bien cuando yo diga tienen que acercarse a probar el pastel - El rubio saco su teléfono y se estaba preparando para tomar la foto, los otros miembros que estaban en la mesa hicieron lo mismo, esto lo grabarían y fotografiarían, seria memorable o algo así. - Muy bien ya - dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se acercaba con desconfianza, algo no iba bien, por otra parte Hinata tan inocente como siempre acerco sus labios al supuesto pastel, claro que cuando sintió unos húmedos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos, su corazón se acelero y estaba cerca del desmayo. Sasuke por su parte disfrutaba del momento y aunque deseaba profundizar el beso, no lo haría con todos ellos presente, se separo de la Hyuga y se quito la venda de los ojos para concentrar su mirada asesina en Naruto.

Hinata se quito con manos temblorosas la venda, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza y su respiración agitada, había besado a Sasuke Uchiha y aunque no había sido su culpa, se sentía terriblemente apenada, y todo por culpa de Naruto. Ahora con que cara miraría al Uchiha, de seguro se desmayaría cada vez que lo viese.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos - Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando calmar la furia de Sasuke

- Si vayámonos - Dijo Naruto que fue el primero en salir de la cafetería, no volaba porque no tenia alas

Pagaron la cuenta y se levantaron de la mesa, todos habían salido de la tienda y cuando Hinata estaba por salir, Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la obligo a que lo mirara, la chica estaba tan roja, el azabache no se podía imaginar a alguien mas hermosa que ella en esos momentos

- Y dime Hyuga - Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿A qué saben mis labios?

- Y-yo... sus labios - Dijo Hinata, no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta - S-sus l-labios - Agacho la mirada y se concentro en el suelo - Saben a tomates - Ahora si se iba a desmayar

- Los tuyos saben a canela - Le dijo él a oído - Me gusta la canela - Y después salio de la cafetería dejando a una desconcertada Hinata... ¿Eso había sido una declaración?

- Hyuga piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día - Pregunto Sasuke entrando a la cafetería de nuevo.

- Voy - Respondió la chica y salio del lugar pensando de repente que el sabor de los tomates comenzaba a gustarle mucho.


End file.
